Sakura's Desire
by ShikamariDragneelia
Summary: Here tells a story of one of my favourite ships! Sasuke and Sakura!
**Sakura's Desire**

 **Sakura woke up. It was a spring day and the day she was going to tell her feelings to Sasuke."Mom I'm gonna be gone for the day!"-Sakura. "Okay dear!"-Sakura's mom. Sakura started to walk over to Ino's Mom's flower shop. But, then Naruto tagged along."Naruto, can you please go away?"-Sakura. "But, why?"-Naruto. "Well, I'm doing something kinda** **personal** **"-Sakura. "What is it?"-Naruto. "It's** **personal** **!"-Sakura. Naruto wouldn't stop bugging her so Sakura made three shadow clones that went in three different directions while she hid and waited for Naruto and his clones to run after them."That was a close one"-Sakura. "I rather be alone when I tell Sasuke."-Sakura thinks. She finally got to the flower shop and saw Ino. "Hey Sakura! Are you here for the flowers or for me?"-Ino. "This time I'm here for the flowers"-Sakura. "Which one's? We have daffodils, lilies, daisies, petunias, sunflowers, roses and more!"-Ino . " I'll take a bouquet of roses please."-Sakura. "That'll be 9.99 $. So, for who?-Ino. "There for my mom it's her birthday today."-Sakura. "Here you go!"-Ino says while giving the bouquet of roses. " Also I'd like a lily."-Sakura. "And who might that be for?"-Ino. "Well...Um...it's for my room."-Sakura lied. "Well, can I come and grant a happy birthday to your mom?"-Ino. "Well,… you've got work to do and I wouldn't want to get in the way."-Sakura. "She's right Ino we've been getting lots of orders since spring started I wish you could go but, I'm afraid you can't."-Ino's mom. "Grant her a happy birthday for me!" -Ino. "I will!"-Sakura. Sakura got out of the flower shop and ran to the picnic table as fast as she could."That was a close one. Wouldn't Ino to be there when I say I love you to Sasuke that'd be a disaster! And I already got a picnic basket for two"-Sakura thinks. Suddenly, Sakura heard a scream. It was a an old lady screaming because she got her purse stolen by a thief."I don't have time for this. I'll be late!"Sakura thinks. Sakura starts to run after the thief."Don't worry I'll get your purse back!"-Sakura."Oh thank you!"-Old lady. Sakura started jumping off buildings to catch him."Nooooo! We're going the opposite way from the picnic spot!"-Sakura. It seemed that she wasn't catching up to him."You'll never catch up to me! Heh."-Thief. "Oh really we'll see about that!"-Sakura said with a smirk. She started to build up Chakra in her feet to make herself go faster. "What?! How are you catching up to me?"-Thief. "Easy. Unlike you I've had ninja training so I know how to use Chakra."-Sakura. She threw 2 kunais and the kunais pinned him down to a building."I'll take that!"-Sakura says as she takes the purse. She gave the purse to the old lady."Bye!"-Sakura on the outside. "Uhhh. That thief might have made me late!"-Sakura on the inside. Sakura headed towards the Cherry Blossom Park so that she could prepare the picnic."Now all I have to do is prepare the picnic before he comes!"-Sakura. Meanwhile, at Sasuke's house."I wonder what she wants?"-Sasuke says while putting down the letter. "She wants me to put something nice."-Sasuke thinks."And it says** _ **meet me at Cherry Blossom Park at 8:00 pm**_ **. Usually it's deserted at that time of day."-Sasuke thinks."Could it be an ambush? Or is it for real?"-Sasuke thinks."I can't be sure so, I'll bring my kunais and if it's not a trap then my excuse will be I want to protect her if something went wrong."-Sasuke thinks. Sasuke headed over to the Park."Well so far it** **looks** **the part. I'll just check with my sharingan to see if it's an ambush. That's the real Sakura I'm alright."-Sasuke thinks."Thanks for coming! But, why did you use your sharingan and why do you have your kunais?"-Sakura. "I wanted to make sure your safe."-Sasuke. Sakura blushed. "Maybe he loves me too!"-Sakura thinks."Um... do you want some food?"-Sakura. "Yeah, I love your cooking."-Sasuke says while taking a rice ball. Sakura blushes "He loves my cooking!"-Sakura thinks."By the way why did you ask me to come here?"-Sasuke."Well...you see...I wanted...to... tell you ...that"-Sakura."Tell me what?"-Sasuke says while grabbing another rice ball."I …. love...you !"-Sakura. There was a moment of silence. Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at the pink Cherry Blossom trees. They reminded him of her hair. The stars sparkled like her eyes when she saw him."I love... you too."-Sasuke said while he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed. They both blushed. "Um I need to go... see you tomorrow at training."-Sasuke."Yeah Cya."-Sakura on the outside."I can't believe it! He loves me! Poor Ino. Wait a minute I have to put everything away!"-Sakura on the inside. Sakura put everything away and headed back home. She started to Wright in her diary.** _ **Well diary today Sasuke kissed me! He might ask me to be his girlfriend and who knows maybe one day we'll be married!**_

 **The End Of Chapter 1 (I might make a 2nd chapter so don't be mad at me if I don't )**

 ***I don't own Naruto***

 **Also this is my first time so I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think!** ;)


End file.
